leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Kino (Crystal)
Makoto Kino is the civilian identity of Sailor Jupiter. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Makoto is a rather tall teenage girl with wavy brown hair tied up into a ponytail with a holder, green eyes, and wears pink rose earrings. At school, she wears her old school uniform, which consists of a white, long-sleeved shirt with a brown collar, brown laces up the front, and brown cuffs. Her brown skirt is longer than the one on the Juuban Municipal Junior High's uniform, reaching past her knees to her shins, and it has a thin ribbon in the back. She also wears black flats for her shoes. Biography Season One: Dark Kingdom She debuts in Episode 4, in which she was the first Sailor Guardian to speak during her respective cameo. She appears as a major character in the following episode, where she transfers to Juuban middle school and saves Usagi from being hit by a car. Following another encounter where she bumps into Usagi in the school hallway, the two form a small friendship at the school's outdoor lot, where Makoto is seen eating her lunch to escape the side-eyed glares of her classmates. After school, Usagi and Makoto go to the Game Center Crown, where she meets Motoki Furuhata for the first time. Starstruck, she becomes distracted from the game and mumbles "Senpai..." under her breath. Makoto, along with Usagi and Ami stop by the allegedly cursed bridal shop. When asked what kind of dress she would like to wear, Makoto comments that she would wear whatever makes her husband happy, and blissfully remarks how she wants to be a bride. She inadvertently becomes a victim of Nephrite's plot to steal energy from lovestruck humans and is placed into a trance by a brainwashed Motoki. Seen by a nearby Mamoru Chiba, he comes to Usagi's house as Tuxedo Mask and takes her to where Makoto is being held captive. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon and offers encouraging words to a disconsolate Makoto, after Nephrite tells her about the illusions of love. She breaks free from the controlled mannequin holding her down and the sign of Jupiter glows on her forehead. In that moment, Luna rushes to the scene, throwing a transformation pen in Makoto's direction, and Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter, the Guardian of Thunder and Protection. Using her Flower Hurricane and Jupiter Thunderbolt attacks, she easily defeats Nephrite and hurts him. Season Two: Black Moon Makoto tells her friend Ittou Asanuma all about her destiny as a Sailor Senshi in the second season. Sailor Jupiter's power over thunder and lightning has grown much stronger from the mystical Star Power Stick Luna had given her, which greatly increased her abilities. She used her new, incredibly strong Sparkling Wide Pressure'' ''attack to try and save both Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, but failed to prevent their abduction at the hands of Rubeus. Season Three: Death Busters Trivia * Although her given name is gender-neutral, it is a name usually given to boys. Gallery |-|Official Profile= |-|Screenshots= |-|Other images = es:Makoto Kino (Crystal) Category:Kino family Category:Female Category:Civilian identities Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Royalty Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies